


Dick Winters NSFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers NSFW Alphabets [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: NSFW headcanons for Dick Winters.





	Dick Winters NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I developed this particular format for my own use, if you send me a message I’ll be glad to send you a link to the original template.

**A = Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex**

Imagine this: Dick with his hands bound with his tie above his head, his lips parted, panting softly. His eyes are on you, you are the centre of his attention and the fabric of his very being. You’re listening intently for every little sound, and then it starts. He’s saying please, over and over again, just a whisper at first, but then louder, building, until he’s not so quiet anymore. His hands start to clench above his head, elbows pulling a bit so that they test the limits of the makeshift bounds, but he doesn’t want to break free. He’s careful not to.

Now, also imagine this: You’re standing beside him somewhere in a room full of uniforms and dresses, wives buzzing about, children flitting around knees and laughing. You’re so proud of him, of his chest full of medals and all these men that seem to worship him. You stay close by his side except for when you excuse yourself, but on your way back, you see Dick, and then you see the wall. He’s got his hand on the back of your neck and his other is pulling up the skirt of your dress. He says two words.

”Be quiet.”

In scenario A, Dick waits patiently for you to untie his hands while his palpitations lessen. He still can’t take his eyes off of you, even for a second—he’s dying for you to tell him he’s good. He wants you to lie down beside him, put your arms around him, and tell him that he’s good, that you love him. His hands will shake until you do, and then he can catch his breath.

In scenario B, after he’s fucked the absolute blazes out of you, hard, fast, your fingernails scratching silently against someone else’s wallpaper, Dick leans up against you. He’s still got you pinned to the wall, but he’s not pressing you into it with his hands anymore, because they’re now holding you about the hips, a gentle massage. He still wants you to tell him he’s good.

[Originally posted by lovershub](https://tmblr.co/Z43mrh2ZFb6X7)

**B = Body Worship - What part of you do they love most and lavish with attention?**

Your thighs. He kisses them, he bites them, he drags his tongue up the inside of them just to see how your toes curl and your back arches. Dick settles in between your knees sometimes in bed, head resting on one thigh, hand casually, intermittently squeezing the other. Nearly invariably, this leads to his lips around your clit.

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2cvzivT)

**C = Careful - How do they treat you during sex? Are they careful with you or rough?**

You have rough sex. You are rough with him, he’s rough with you. You’re both very careful to do no lasting harm, not to degrade or humiliate each other, and to love each other very carefully  _after_ , but other than that…

**D = Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

Dick is a switch. Sometimes he just wants to be choked and slapped. Other times, he loves hearing you beg.

**E = Every time - What do they do/need for every sexual encounter?**

Everything else should be quiet. He doesn’t want anything to distract him from what he’s doing to you, or what you’re doing to him. He doesn’t want the radio on, or for there to be a record playing, nothing that could cover up a gasp or a moan.

[Originally posted by painfulblisss](https://tmblr.co/Zi7kkm2h_V_3S)

**F = Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

One of his favourite sub fantasies is being your subordinate in the Army. You call him into your office and make him shut the door, and he stands at attention, calls you ma’am. He’s  _always_ throbbing at this point, and if he’s tried not to touch himself before, he can’t help it anymore. He’s got to get alone and get his hand down his trousers because his mind isn’t going to stop going down this path. It gets filthier the closer he gets to coming and  _sometimes_  he feels guilty afterward, but…what’s so wrong about wanting your wife to ride your face and pull your hair?

**G = Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

Oh, god. It would be horrible. His entire face would turn red and you’d need to spend some time helping him calm down. He’s a very  _private_  person and he would do basically anything to prevent something like that from happening at all.  _ever_. Mortifying. It wouldn’t be better or worse which role he was in at the time, just all ’round awful.

[Originally posted by poczucie-winy](https://tmblr.co/Z8gCup1RGmmSk)

**H = Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated**

When you flick your tongue underneath the head of his cock.

**I = Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

Oh, it is  _extremely_  intimate, every single moment of it, before, after, and during. It might seem rather contradictory, but he just couldn’t come on your face if there wasn’t the deep element of intimacy.

[Originally posted by sensuous](https://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2IJw0Yl)

**J = Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

Whatever makes you happy. He has a few things, like having everything but the two of you be as quiet as possible, this is one of the ways he’s almost always submissive, because he takes all the other signals from you.

**K = Keep - Do they keep any mementos of past sexual**

When you slept together the first time, you left your underwear behind on purpose and he kept it. Neither of you has ever said a word about it, it’s a fun little ”secret”. He still has them!

**L = Location -  Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

Honestly, even though he doesn’t want to be caught, he does get caught up in the moment sometimes and forgets all about that. It’s only afterward he thinks ”maybe we shouldn’t have done that in Nix’s closet”. So, if he’s wound up enough, especially if it’s  _you_ jumping  _him_ , anywhere.

**M = Melons - Tits or ass?**

Ass. Ass, ass, ass. All day, ass. Please, ma’am? Second to your thighs is your ass. Ass.

**N = NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Make you cry. It’s fine to make him cry, but he will stop and feel the most horrible about himself if you start to tear up. He would never let it get that far.

**O = On - Things that turn them on most.**

A lot of things turn him on without any effort whatsoever on your part, but it’s the things you do on purpose that turn him on the  _most_. It’s not  _just_  the thigh-highs and lace, it’s that you’re doing something for him. I mean, it’s most definitely those stockings, too, but it feels incredible to have you want him enough, and want him to be that happy.

 

**P = Position -  Their favourite position to have sex in.**

He even has you ride him when you’re his sub. He would have it that way every single time, but only if you allowed.

**Q = Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

He loves them, but they’re no substitute! When you’re pushed into Lewis Nixon’s linen closet, however, there’s not exactly time for anything else.

Or space.

And he’d fucking die if Lew heard.

**R = Risque - Something a little norty**

Is it risque to love being fingered so much? Maybe, but he can’t bring himself to feel bad about it.

**S = Sweet Nothings - What, if anything, do they say to you during sex?**

He wants  _you_  to tell  _him_  he’s good, but he always tells you how bad you are. Especially when you’re on your knees, or bent over in front of him.

**T = Tease = Do they like teasing or to be teased?**

Dick prefers being teased over teasing. That’s one of the best things about having his hands bound above his head, he’s utterly out of control of what you do to him. With his hands tied, every sensation is intensified, and he has that feeling of helplessness that makes blood stop flowing to his head.

[Originally posted by pleasingpics](https://tmblr.co/Zjf9mv2fiJIW3)

**U = Uninhibited - Are they more reserved or open in their sexuality?**

It took a long, long time to get him completely opened up to you, sexually, but he did, of course. Reserved, completely cut off from everyone else now, but finally completely open with you.

**V = Virility - How strong is their sex drive?**

Dick would be somewhat lost if he wasn’t fucking you every day. Each and every day doesn’t always bring circumstances that allow for it, of course, and he understands that. It just means he gets to make up for it later. Roughly. Vigorously.

**W = Wanted - What makes THEM feel like you’re interested in them?**

You pay attention to him and he loves it. He’s listened to for other reasons than authority or perceived control, and it’s so exciting, so stimulating.

**X = XXX - Do they have/consume porn, and/or do they like consuming it with you?**

Nope! Nope! He would blush so much, it would make his cheeks glow.

**Y = Yummy = How much do they love going down on their partner?**

Dick Winters loves eating pussy more than he loves his own life.

**Z= ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

Not until after you do. He could lie there for ages afterward just talking to you, and sometimes he’s awake longer still. 


End file.
